Take It Easy
by MolinaSkies
Summary: Sonic and his friends have all been presented with awards from the mayor of Station Square to showcase the city's appreciation of their heroic efforts, and he's thrown a huge party to celebrate! However, when Sonic is finally able to slip away from the festivities and find Amy alone in the garden behind the banquet hall, what could blossom out of a light conversation?


It was a warm, relaxing summer night in the outskirts of Station Square. Dusk had always proven itself to a pretty time here. The sun always seemed to set just perfectly behind the horizon, leaving a blaze of oranges, pinks, and purples in its wake, just before it all faded to a rich navy blue that allowed the moon and stars come out to play. Crickets and fireflies made themselves known among the back fields, mingling with each other as they traversed through the night. It always proved itself to be a beautiful night in Station Square… But not always a calm one.

Close by was the Station Square Banquet Hall, and there were quite the festivities taking place. String lights were hung all around nearby trees, providing a beautiful form of illumination surrounding the building. Street lamps were located on the parameter of every path, flower vines strung loosely between them as though they were meant to tie the whole thing together. It was quite the enchanting sight, given what was going on inside.

In the biggest room the building had to offer, an award ceremony was being held to honour our favourite heroes and heroines. Sonic and company had all be awarded for their outstanding, life-threatening efforts in protecting the planet and its citizens from Eggman's wrath and his evil schemes. Hundreds were invited to observe and cheer as Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and even little Cream all received medals as representation of a 'thank you' for their heroic actions by the Mayor, himself. However, Sonic was given the most prestigious _"Hero of the Year"_ award, a medium-sized brass trophy with a statue of the globe, representing the very thing he worked so hard everyday to keep safe.

He was urged by the expecting audience as well as his friends to give a short speech, and knowing Sonic and his typical impatient behaviour, he made it short, indeed. _Very_ _short_. If there wasn't a world record for 'shortest speech given', he certainly created one with his quick and measly sputtered 'thank yous' towards his friends and audience, wishing them all another safe year. 25.8 seconds is definitely hard number to beat…

Weak speech aside, it was time for the real fun! Sonic and his friends, with the exception of Shadow, who merely continued eating, rushed to the dance floor as upbeat music flooded the room through the large speakers suspended in the air. A crowded soon formed around Sonic, who had shown everyone once again one of the things that he did when he wasn't saving the world. As everyone chanted his name, Sonic performed to his heart's content, nailing every beat with a new dance move that outdid the last. He thrived on his fans; those who cheered him on no matter what was happening. These were the people he wanted to protect. These were the people who honoured him more than any award. That's why he battled his foes through thick and thin, to protect the place he loves and all the people in it.

That's what he should have said in his speech, isn't it? Oops...

They all danced together into the night, meeting new people, reuniting with old ones, and having a good time. However, as cocky as Sonic was and as much as he loved being in the spotlight, he needed a break. So when he finally wasn't talking to people or dancing with them, he took his chance and fled the scene.

When he finally snuck his way out back, he leaned on the wall next to the door and cooled himself off. He took a deep breath and took in the scenery, marvelling over how beautiful everything was. And when he sat there, looking out into the grassy fields, illuminated trees, and the stars and moon above, he actually took a minute to reflect on the night's events. As limited as the events of his reflection were, this was still an accomplishment in itself; He never reflected on anything. Why look into the past when you could focus on the present and race to the future? I suppose it doesn't hurt to slow down a bit.

He applauded as all of his friends won their awards, giving each of them a hug as they walked on stage.

He was given the honour of winning the first ever " _Hero of the Year_ " award.

He gave the worst speech in history.

He danced his heart out with his friends and met so many more people in one night than he ever thought possible.

He played with Tails and Cream.

He mingled with Rouge and Knuckles.

He actually saw Shadow smile.

And hasn't heard a peep out of Amy. Wait, that's not normal.

It dawned on Sonic that he actually hadn't heard from Amy much at all tonight, which is very odd. She's usually all over him when she isn't chasing him. But tonight, he hasn't heard much from her besides the little giggle she offered when he hugged her as she was receiving her award. Sonic was hit with a slight pang of guilt due to how he neglected her. She hadn't even crossed his mind he'd been so busy! He decided he was going to find her when he went back inside, but there was no need.

Just as he was about to turn around to re-enter the building, he caught a glimpse of pink in his peripheral vision. He looked over to see Amy in the distance. She walked towards the nearby pavilion before sitting on a low, curved branch of a tree, under the lights. As Sonic made his way over to Amy, he took in her new style of dress.

She was wearing a tan, pleated-skirt dress that was made of a T-Shirt jersey material. On her feet were short wedges of a suede material, also tan. In her quills rested a red rose. Her outfit was simple, but it reflected her casual and spunky personality. And it was pretty cute, if Sonic was being completely honest.

"Jeez… Someone's been a stranger tonight." Sonic chuckled, making his presence known to the little hedgehog before him. "Amy Rose… who? I've never heard of her!"

"Son-iiiic…" Amy whined before succumbing to a giggle, playing along. "Well, I've definitely heard of YOU, Sonic the Hedgehog! I think everyone has. It would be hard to believe otherwise when everyone is throwing themselves at you."

Sonic offered up a laugh before inquiring, "Really though, where have you been all night? Why haven't I seen you?"

"I was being serious. As hot on your tail as I am usually, that becomes a lot harder when there's hundreds of people in my way." Amy countered, "Trust me, I tried… but it was just too hard, tonight."

"Heh… Sorry about that, Ames."

The atmosphere between the two hedgehogs settled awkwardly before Amy broke the ice again. "Anyway, congratulations on your award, Sonic! That's a pretty big title, and I can't think of anyone better to have it than you."

"Thanks, but as I said on stage, I couldn't have gotten to where I am without you and the others."

"You said that? It was pretty hard to tell in _25.8 seconds_."

" _Haha_ , very funny. You're quite the comedian, you know!" Sonic boasted sarcastically as Amy entered a fit of contagious giggles, as Sonic soon joined in soon. "Anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you that! You're the life of the party, Sonic." Amy exclaimed, smiling endearingly at her blue crush. "With your insane dance moves and the way you get everyone's attention so easily and your way of getting everyone motivated and excited…"

Sonic blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, honestly taken aback by her flattery, tonight. "I'm not _that good_ of a dancer. I mean, you're not too bad yourself!"

"Well I'm not nearly as good as you are! It's like its so natural for you to move like that. You do it so gracefully!" Amy defended, "Trust me when I say it's definitely a skill of yours that I envy."

"Jeez… Thanks Amy, but even the "life of the party" needs a break." He expressed, being sure to use air quotes to emphasize his skeptical standpoint on her description of him. "It was getting a little to hot in there for me… Now, you never answered my question."

"Huh? Oh! That's right… Heh heh…" Amy clumsily replied, only having just snapped back to reality after zoning out looking at his handsome features. "Same reason as you. Just too hot. Plus, I saw all the beautiful decorations on my way in earlier and I knew I wanted to come back and take it all in."

"Yeah, it's certainly pretty." Sonic agreed, taking another look around. "The decorating committee did a great job. I really like the lights, they're a nice touch."

Conversation settled down again between the two hedgehogs, but comfortably this time as their gazes rested on each other for a little bit. Only now that his attention was less on Amy did he notice that he could still hear the music emitting from the banquet hall pretty well, even from all this distance.

"Wow, that's insanely loud." Sonic exclaimed sheepishly while turning his head to the building, amazed by how he hadn't gone deaf while in there. "Good thing no one lives nearby…"

"Oh gosh, for sure!" Amy quickly agreed, following suit.

They both studied the building for a moment, listening to the music playing before looking back at each other and bursting into a hefty laughing fit. As their laughter died down, they detected a song change, this one being a bit slower.

 _You're the light, you're the night, you're the colour of my blood. You're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing I wanna touch…_

As Sonic listened to the lyrics, he suddenly got an idea. "Hmmm… why don't you prove to me that you're not a good dancer?" Sonic challenged, taking a step towards Amy, closing the distance considerably and holding out his hand to cover the rest.

 _Never knew that this could mean so much… so much…_

Amy looked at him wide-eyed, shocked that he would make such an advance towards her. However, she soon smiled and took his hand graciously.

 _You're the fear, I don't care. 'Cause I've never been so high. Follow me, though the dark. Let me take you past our satellites._

Sonic quickly pulled her to her feet and closer to him, as he quickly lifted her left arm to the sky as his moved to the small her back.

 _You can see the world you've brought to life… To life…_

Amy snapped out of her trance just in time to say, "That last line was true in regards to you, ya know?", getting an exasperated laugh and smirk out of Sonic as he slowly started to move her to the beat.

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do…_

 _love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do…_

 _touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do…_

 _What are you waiting for?_

As the tempo of the song started to pick up, Sonic put a little more pep into his movements, changing his direction on the third beat of every bar, which Amy soon got into the rhythm of.

 _Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise. Every inch, of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find…_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire… on fire…_

"See? You're not bad at all!" Sonic said excitedly as he twirled her in her place before taking hold of her again. "Son-iiiic!" Amy whined for the second time that night before once again erupting into a fit of giggles.

 _I'll let you set the pace…_

Sonic slowed almost to a complete stop, causing Amy to stumble over herself briefly before he could steady her.

 _'Cause I'm not think straight…_

Sonic lifted Amy into the sky, holding her there for maybe a second before swinging her down to his side and up again. Just long enough that he could steal a glance at the glowing eyes that were beaming down back at him.

 _My head's spinning around I can't see cleat no more…_

Sonic righted Amy back on the ground once again, resting both of his hands on her waist. Amy found comfort putting wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You ready?" Sonic smirked to his partner.

"Oh gosh… for what?" Amy giggled, hesitantly excited.

 _What are you waiting for!_

Sonic lifted her in to the air as he quickly spun in circles on his heels. While this move was only momentary and very brief, but it was enough to get the both giddy as they both looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Sonic set Amy back on the ground after lifting her to what she could have considered heaven and moved them both back into their original rhythm. However, it kind of faltered in the end as they were both a giggling mess by the conclusion of the song. They ended off their performance by falling into each other, each supporting the other's weight as they laughed into the night.

"This is what I meant when I said that moving like this was so natural for you, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as she caught her breath and calmed down.

"And you were able to keep up every step of the way!" Sonic countered, calming down himself and righting the two until they were standing up straight, though he never let go of her. "And you say you can't dance!"

Amy lightly giggled again before slowly steeping deeper into Sonic's hold, giving him a light hug as she snuggled into his chest. "Thank you, Sonic… For everything."

Sonic was shocked by her light embrace; one in serious contrast to that of her usual hugs. However, he didn't mind this show of affection, and held her snugly, resting his chin on her head. "You know it's my pleasure, Ames." He said before lightly kissing the top of her head.

Instinct, maybe? He didn't care.

After a short time longer, Sonic released Amy from his arms and backed away a bit. Amy stood there, only just taking in everything that she just endured with Sonic. Reverting to a shy version of herself, she didn't really know what to do now with him now, though that thought was short lived as Sonic extended his hand out to her. "We should probably get back inside, ya know."

Regaining her composure, Amy was able to take in his statement and give a reply.

"Yeah… A party without it's life source is _oh so_ not a party." Amy replied shyly, giving Sonic a timid smile that he soon returned.

As Amy grabbed his hand before he lead her back to the banquet building to rejoin the festivities, Sonic once again reflected on his night.

He applauded as all of his friends won their awards, giving each of them a hug as they walked on stage.

He was given the honour of winning the first ever " _Hero of the Year_ " award.

He gave the worst speech in history.

He danced his heart out with his friends and met so many more people in one night than he ever thought possible.

He played with Tails and Cream.

He mingled with Rouge and Knuckles.

He actually saw Shadow smile.

And danced with his rose.

Usually, Sonic didn't like to look into the past. Why do that when you could focus on the present and race towards the future?

Because… Well…

Man… It really didn't hurt to slow down for a bit.

ooooooooooo

 **A/N: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this short story, nor the song lyrics that were listed. They belong to SEGA and Polydor Records, respectively.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed my story. Even if you liked it only a little bit, please leave a review :), bust please no flames. Constructive criticism only.**


End file.
